gerryandersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Grounded
Grounded was the 7th Produced episode and 6th Broadcast episode in the series Supercar. Plot While Mike, Beaker, Professor Popkiss and Jimmy are carrying out some tests in England, a man called Harper steals the plans for a new control unit for Supercar and it's up to Mike Mercury to stop him. Synopsis At JFP Electronics Limited, a company in England, an employee called Harper breaks into the company vault. He steals the plans for a new control unit for Supercar. He takes off in a car where he intends to reach a place called Monks Norton, where he has friends who will fly him out of the country. Mike, Beaker, Professor Popkiss and Jimmy are over in England with Supercar. They have come to England to perform tests. When they are about to begin, the manager of JFP Electronics Limited, J. Fairleigh Prothero, tells them that the plans for the new control unit have been stolen. Mike and Professor Popkiss convince Fairleigh not to call the police as they don’t want any publicity towards Supercar. While this is going on Harper contacts Dr Beaker and tells him that he has stolen the plans and will leave the country at Monks Norton. Harper has already begun to make his way to Monks Norton and continues after making the phone call. He knows that Supercar will try to follow him, so he has left a surprise. Back at the JPT Electronics Limited Mike gets ready to take off in Supercar, but before he does they have to check that Supercar is airworthy. This is because they do not have the necessary equipment that they have in Nevada, which allows Professor Popkiss to automatically know if there is a problem with Supercar. After all the tests are carried out, Mike begins his horizontal take off, but since he is not in a hangar, he decides to open his wings out. When only a few meters up off the ground, Supercar begins to wobble, until it falls straight back down. They work out that Harper must have sabotaged the wings of Supercar and expected Mike to open the wings, while several hundred feet in the air. That would have caused Supercar to fall down to the ground and smash into a million pieces. They do a check on Supercar and find that the right wing is broken and it is not able to fly. So instead of flying to Monks Norton, Mike drives Supercar there. As Supercar is faster than any ordinary car he arrives at Monks Norton before Harper, managing to stop him from leaving the country. Cast Regular Cast Mike Mercury.png|Mike Mercury (Graydon Gould) Jimmy Gibson.png|Jimmy Gibson (Sylvia Anderson) Professer Popkiss.png|Professor Popkiss (George Mercell) Mitch.png|Mitch the Monkey (David Graham) Dr Beaker.png|Dr. Horatio Beaker (David Graham) Guest Cast Jp.png|J. Fairleigh Porthero (David Graham) J. Fairleigh Porthero.png|Harper (George Murcell) Ben Judd.png|Ben Judd (David Graham) Femail_voice.png|Secretary Sylvia Thamm (Anderson) Notes *This is the first time we see Supercar being used as a car. Category:Supercar Episodes Category:Supercar Category:Grounded Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Martin and Hugh Woodhouse Category:Episodes Edited by Gordon Davie Category:Episodes Directed by David Elliott